Wish Upon A Star
by NightDreamer92
Summary: A rare gem is something to be cherished and held, never letting it fade and melt away. For if you hide it and intend on getting it back later, you'll find that it was taken while you left. (ItachixOc One-shot)


**AN: Dun, dun, duuunn! Yes, my fellow readers, tis another Itachi one-shot! ****This is another one from my collection in Quizilla and I decided to bring it over here after hours of editing and contemplation. Hopefully you enjoy it, despite the bittersweet ending. n n'' Oh and for those that are wondering about The Phantom of Time, I am in fact finishing up the next chapter, so be on the look out for it. :) **

**Anyhoo, both songs in this one-shot are from Evanescence, the one in between the story is "Hello" and the one mentioned in the letter is "My Last Breath." Also, so that the ending is a bit more clear, Hoseki (OC) means Star. Tell me your thoughts~!**

**UPDATE: As a few probably noticed, this story was deleted for stupid reasons. _ I'll make the necessary changes because I actually like how this turned out. :I Hopefully this time around, it stays up. *Crosses fingers***

* * *

_It was late at night and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky, illuminating the village. A soft breeze wondered around the forest, making the leaves and grass dance. A beautiful, blossomed Sakura tree was in the middle of an open field, next to a glistening lake. A silhouette of a person was seen next to the Sakura tree, listening to the melody that the forest played. Their dark eyes scanned the scenic landscape before them, as the petals from the tree fell flowing all around them. Suddenly, a voice called out to the person, taking them out of their thoughts._

_"Itachi!"_

_The Uchiha boy turned his head slightly at the familiar voice that beckoned him. Sure enough, a young girl the same age as the boy, came running up to the thirteen year old prodigy. Dark eyes assessed the girl beside him as she tried to catch her breath, watching her dark brown hair fall around her shoulders._

_"What are you doing out here so late Hoseki?" The boy questioned gently. "It's not good for you to be out here, you'll catch a cold."_

_The young girl, Hoseki, straightened up as her breathing calmed down some, although on her delicate face a soft frown appears. Despite being the older one in the duo, Itachi had always tried protecting his female friend. She hated showing any weakness when he was present, but he knew that even a small cold could endanger her already fragile life. The guilt only intensified within him as dark thoughts cloud his mind. He should have never told her the truth._

_"I couldn't sleep," Hoseki started as her voice held a tad of irritation. "So I walked around the village until I came here. Only to find you here too."_

_Itachi the ever observant anbu, could easily see she was bothered by something. "What are you mad about?"_

_Emerald eyes lock onto onyx ones as Hoseki turned her head to answer the Uchiha. However, the color pink quickly dusted over her cheeks as she witnessed the way the boy looked at her. She swore she could feel her heart grow warmer by his intense gaze; it was too much she realized. Hoseki was quick to hide her blush from him._

_"At the fact that you always treat me like such a little child. I'm not a kid Itachi, I can handle myself," came her grumbled response._

_Itachi smiled the slightest bit at catching her rosy cheeks, little could get by the Uchiha. "Really? Are you sure about that?"_

_"Yes and remember that I am older than you," the girl huffed._

_"By one day," he chuckled. " I don't think that a day makes a difference."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "Yes it does, so you have to do what I tell you. Not the other way around."_

_All of a sudden, she felt his warm breath on her cheek, making Hoseki's eyes shoot open. What was this feeling she felt at having him so close? Was he not her best friend? Best friends don't feel so nervous or exhilarated like this with each other. The girl shivered softly as goosebumps rose along her bare arms as she felt his shirt brush against it._

_Itachi looked down at her stiff figure, voice just a murmur. "Is that so? And is there something you want me to do?"_

_Hoseki had never heard him talk like this before, so she had no clue on what she should do; it was all new to her.. So she only stood there, her face getting hotter every passing second. Slowly her head turned and she sealed her eyes with his, making the pink in her cheeks turn crimson. He was just so close to her face, only centimeters away really. The girl had never felt like this before, especially not for her best friend. It was a different feeling and strange enough...she_ liked _it. Time seemed to have stopped for the teens as they continued to stand side by side._

* * *

I shake my head at the memory that decided to come to me. That was such a long time ago, I shouldn't be thinking of him anymore. But yet, I always find myself thinking about him every day. I can't seem to stop myself from dreaming of the old memories of him. Just remembering that night by the lake makes my stomach churn. I didn't want to admit it back then, but I now know that I loved him and I still do.

_Come on Hoseki, get a hold of yourself,_ I silently berate myself with a sigh. _That happened years ago._

I continue to walk along the streets of Konoha, with no destination in mind. Now-a-days I would just roam around the village, trying to get my mind away from him. But of course to no avail. At night I would always go to our little spot and reminisce; nobody really knew that place even existed. Only the both of us knew about it and we would meet there every day, or at least tried to. When he had become the anbu captain, our meetings would become a bit scarce. But nonetheless, we had so many memories together despite his quickly escalating ranks. And yet...

_He left the village and me,_ my feet stop their movement as yet another memory swirls around behind my eyelids. _Why couldn't he have taken me with him...?_

* * *

_"You're going to leave, aren't you?"_

_The night was quiet as Itachi faced her, clad in his anbu outfit and face blank of emotions. Hoseki knew the truth; he had told her after all, but made her swear to never tell another soul. She wasn't an Uchiha, so he didn't need to worry for her life coming to an end at his hands tonight, even still being seen with him after this would be worse._

_"Yes."_

_Tears quickly gathered in her emerald eyes. "You can't...you can't leave me!"_

_The girl suddenly ran towards him and embraced him close to her, afraid of letting him go. She looked up, now making her tear stained cheeks noticeable to the prodigy. As Hoseki looked into his eyes she swore she saw concern and sadness in them. _

_If only for a moment. _

_Her eyes flickered to the ground again as she dug her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. However, the sobs calmed down when Hoseki felt him embrace her tightly. With guilt weighing deep inside his soul, Itachi allowed himself to hold his first love closely and lean down to place a kiss on the top of her head._

_"I'm truly sorry Hoseki, but I can't stay here. I have to leave the village."_

_"Take me with you then," she whispered brokenly._

_Itachi felt his heart constrict. He wished he had the privilege to be selfish, but taking her with him would only lead to her death. It would be the price to pay for her knowing his secret orders. "I can't."_

_"I don't care if my life is in danger, Itachi. I just want to spend my last years with…!"_

_Hoseki was abruptly cut off as she felt his lips crash down onto her own. Her eyes widened with shock, not expecting this at all. Slowly she placed one of her hands on his shoulder, while the other one quickly tangled itself in his hair; eyes falling closed in bliss. The girl felt him move his hand to her cheek, as the other one wound around her waist. She had unknowingly waited for this moment for such a long time now, but could never bring herself to actually do it. However, after a few seconds, the dark brown haired teen feels the Uchiha break the kiss; much to her dismay._

_"I'm sorry...Hoseki."_

_Suddenly, the hand that was on Hoseki's cheek quickly moved to the back of her neck as a dull throb raced down her spine. The next thing she knew, her world had been consumed by darkness. Making the girl fall into an ephemeral slumber._

* * *

I just couldn't believe that he had kissed me and just left. I had woken up in the hospital, even if I wasn't injured. I had gone to the Uchiha compound soon after and found Sasuke there. My heart dropped when I saw his face and it only seemed to be a reminder that Itachi had truly gone through with his mission. I couldn't bear the fact that little Sasuke would be on his own and I took it upon myself to house him. I live in a small apartment with two bedrooms, so I gave him the extra one. There was no one using that room, at least, not anymore.

My mother had passed away a few years ago all because of our hereditary illness that I now possess; and my father left us when I was one year of age. A year before Itachi left, I was diagnosed with leukemia as my mom had been and a few months after I had been diagnosed, my mother passed away. Itachi had been by my side as I cried for her, and cried for myself knowing that I'd soon join her. After he had found out, he was always hovering over me worriedly and looking for any signs of the cancer showing.

Over the years, however, I had grown closer to Sasuke and the other genin in his team. I never became a ninja and I didn't want to. The life of the ninja just wasn't for me, so I had a regular job as a civilian to get by. I was also fortunate for these past years that the disease hadn't taken affect to my body dramatically, but of course everything had to go wrong.

I finally arrive at my small home and open the door to find Sasuke sitting on the couch watching TV, chewing gently on the sandwich I had left for him earlier before taking my walk.

I smile softly as I sit by him. "Nice to see you back home, Sasuke. What did your team do today?"

"Some pointless missions like usual," he grunts as he finishes the snack.

"How was Naruto doing?"

Sasuke scoffs as he crosses his arm. "Tch, pathetic. He's such a loser."

"Aw don't be so rough on him," I reply gently as an image of the blonde boy comes to mind. "He tries his hardest to do things right."

"Not hard enough, I had to save him from falling over a waterfall."

With a small sigh and a light smile, I stand up. "Well at least you were there to help him," I playfully ruffle his hair and laugh quietly as he grumbled indignantly. "I'll go make dinner now."

I walk into the kitchen and begin to make dinner, though I can only think about what the doctor had told me the other day. I couldn't bring myself to tell Sasuke what he told me. He never showed it, but he was a little dependent of me and that dependency only grew stronger each year that passed since the massacre. Ever since I had met his brother when we were seven, he stuck to me like glue. When I would go over their house when we were kids, he would run to me and cling to my leg, asking me to play ninja with him.

Although, every time I bring up what he did as a kid, he always blushes and denies any of it. In a way I reminded him of...his mother. He had even let it slip one night when he was nine, after having woken up from the same recurring nightmare of the massacre. It would only break my heart to see the look on his face if I were to tell him the bad news. I wouldn't be able to handle that. But of course, all things in life must come to an end.

For I already knew that she was going to beckon me soon.

* * *

~*O*~*O*~*O*~*O*~*O*~_6 months later_ ~*O*~*O*~*O*~*O*~*O*~

* * *

Two figures are seen walking on a deserted road, leading into a tourist village. People are bustling around the market, too busy to notice the mysterious people walking by. They easily walk into a hotel without suspicions and approach the middle-aged woman behind the counter. One of the figures asks for a room with two bedrooms, while their taller companion stood waiting. After receiving their key, they continue up the stairs and down the hall into their assigned room. As soon as the tall figure walks into the room he takes off his straw hat; revealing blue skin and small beady eyes. Their shorter partner, however, stayed by the door frame before turning around to walk out the room.

"Kisame, I want you to lay low here until I come back. Understood?"

The shark-like man, Kisame, glances over to the Uchiha in slight irritation and curiosity. "Where are you going off to Itachi?"

"To retrieve something of great importance," is the only reply the eighteen year old offers.

"Where?" Kisame once again tries his luck at prying any information from his silent partner.

Itachi stops just outside the door as he pauses, the air thickening slightly before he responds; closing the door behind him. "The leaf village."

**_"Hello."_**

The young teenager leaves without another word and quickly heads towards the leaf village; thinking of the treasure he was going to bring with him. He soon reaches the village's wall and walks through a smaller gate that was some yards away from the main one. He easily knocks the guard out and proceeds with his personal mission. As he walks along the empty road, he spots a familiar looking playground to his right. The swings slowly rock back and forth with the wind as dark clouds start to hover over his head; making the streets even darker than before.

**_"Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again..."_**

So many memories flood his mind in nostalgia, as he walks over to the playground. As he approaches it, he stops for a brief moment as he sees a faint memory of children playing. Children that looked so innocent back then, not knowing how twisted their lives were going to become. He then glances over at a familiar young girl; her soft, dark brown hair swaying in the wind as she closes her beautiful, emerald eyes to laugh. That girl was his childhood best friend and only love.

**_"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"_**

He hears her laughter echo, as she calls out to his younger self, wanting him to push her on the swing. That voice had haunted every single dream he had at night, even during the day at times. He was never able to escape it.

**_"Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello."_**

He quickly steps away from the deserted playground and continues down the familiar path he used to take as a child. He was foolish back then, thinking that he could just forget about her. But he couldn't and he never will. Out of everything about her, he remembers and misses her gentle smile the most.

**_"If I smile and don't believe. Soon I know I'll wake from this dream."_**

He soon arrives at an apartment complex and walks up the stairs. He didn't sense anyone around, so he goes on without pause and stops in front of a door. He opens the wood slowly and looks as dust coated everywhere. The familiar furniture he knew was even covered in the stuff. Itachi closes the door behind him and examines the small apartment he came to know very well in his years at the village. The home of a girl who was broken. The girl that had lied to keep him safe.

**_"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry."_**

The Uchiha teen walks into her room and notices that it has a bit more dust than the rest of the apartment itself. At this point the criminal grew confused; why was there so much dust? Where could she possibly be at, that the house is covered in so much dust? He steps further into the room and looks around it. Her stuff was still in here, then where is she?

He saunters over to the closet and opens it, only to see her clothes untouched. He then turns to venture further into her room, but pauses as something shiny catches his attention. His onyx eyes flicker to the night stand; on top of the piece of furniture there was something golden glinting in the little light in the room. He picks it up gently only to realize it's the charm bracelet her mother gave to her, tied to a folded piece of paper. He takes off the bracelet and surprisingly reads his name on the note. Now more mystified than ever, he opens the letter and sees familiar writing. Her writing.

**_I hope this letter has found its way to you, my dear Itachi. It's not much, but a simple song from my heart. _**

_"Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Oh..._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

* * *

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light _

_It ends here tonight_

* * *

_I miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree_

_(Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

* * *

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

* * *

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

* * *

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_(Say goodnight...)_

_Holding my last breath_

_(Don't be afraid...)_

_Safe inside myself_

_(Calling me, calling me as you fade to black)_

_Holding my last breath..."_

_**Hoseki Toukon**_

* * *

The young male keeps reading the song over and over again, feeling his heart thrum painfully in his chest. He knew there was a hidden meaning behind this, there just had to be. Then a few words catch his eye, _You know I can't stay long...Holding my last breath. _His own breath hitches in his throat, while his heart stops as he re-reads those few words. There's just no way she's gone, he won't and can't accept it. Not until he has proof, but he didn't even know where to begin to look for her.

Just as he glances back at the piece of paper again, he spies another line: _Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (Come and find me)_. The young Akatsuki member swiftly dashes out of the house and runs to the spot, _their_ spot, ignoring the sudden down pour of rain. He soon reaches the well-known clearing he would always come with Hoseki when they were younger.

He stops before a stone plaque that was under the now dried Sakura tree, staring at it as it mocked the overwhelming agony in his heart. He tries his best to keep his emotions under control, but a lone tear manages to escape. He now had his proof.

* * *

_Hoseki Toukon,_

_Beloved daughter and friend. May she rest in peace._

* * *

How could he have been so blind as to not pay any heed of the disease she held? Knowing in the back of his mind that it would soon catch up to her and take away her life. He foolishly hoped that in his time away, it would have vanished just as he had. What a fool he had been.

**_"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping."_**

Itachi Uchiha can only stand hovering over the girl's grave, now accepting what she had written him as he holds her bracelet to his chest. If only he could rewind time, that way he could've taken her with him when she had asked. That way he would have spent her last years with her and shown the girl just how much he truly loved her. But it was all too late. Just as the young male let a few more crystal droplets fall from his face, the rain stopped and the clouds parted. However, only parting enough for one single star to appear; letting it shine bright as ever, down on the boy beneath it.

**_"Hello I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday."_**


End file.
